


Regret

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [26]
Category: Criminal Minds, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam and Aaron's marriage hits a snag, Sam decides to do the only thing she can and set Aaron free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: General Hospital/Criminal Minds  
Title: Regret  
Characters: Sam McCall and Aaron Hotchner  
Pairing: Sam/Aaron  
Rating/Warnings: Rated PG. AU, Crossover, Het.  
Summary: When Sam and Aaron's marriage hits a snag, Sam decides to do the only thing she can and set Aaron free.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital, Criminal Minds, Sam or Aaron and I don't claim to. I only own this story, which I make no money for writing.  
Words: 367 words without title and ending.

Word used: Carefree

Drabble # 26: *Regret*

Aaron missed the way his wife used to be, how happy and carefree she was. Now it seemed like every other day there was some sort of disaster that needed his or Sam's attention.

They hadn't spent any time alone together in months. There was always something getting in the way, either Aaron's job, Sam's job, or one of their families.

It was getting to the point where they saw each other only once a week, on Monday mornings when the two of them each got up to start the day and get ready for work.

As Aaron rolled over on Monday morning, he was surprised to find Sam's side of the bed empty. After a moment, he got up and walked over to the bathroom, where he expected to find his wife taking a shower.

Instead, Aaron found a note taped to the bathroom mirror and froze where he stood as he read it. When he finished the note, Aaron felt regret wash over him as he held onto the last thing his wife ever gave him.

He knew that Sam was doing what she thought was best, setting him free. Aaron also knew that Sam thought she was holding him back from doing his job, but that wasn't what was happening at all.

His wife was the main reason he even got up in the morning to do his job. He wanted to do everything he could to keep Sam and the public safe, and now he couldn't even save his marriage, so how was he going to be able to do his job?

As Aaron turned to grab his phone and call Sam to ask her to come home, he caught sight of his wife's leather jacket and sighed. If Sam had left behind her jacket, the one that Aaron had bought her for her birthday, then she was really leaving him.

The only thing that comforted Aaron was the fact that he couldn't find Sam's wedding ring anywhere around the house, which meant that his wife had kept it. The knowledge that Sam still wore her wedding ring even though she had left, gave him hope that they would eventually get back together.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
